The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: He would wait for her. He would wait for years for her. Songfic. Based on the song the man who can't be moved by the script.


Day one

Jace sat down on the curve of the side walk where they first met.

He was going to wait for her. He would wait a month or a year or a century if he had too.

He would wait to run his fingers through her firey hair. He would wait to stare into the beautiful green eyes she had.

He would wait. Wait for her. For Clary.

He had everything he needed.

A backpack with a bunch of cans of food and water bottles, a sleeping bag, and a picture of his love smiling.

He smiled at the picture and looked at it for a while.

He would stay here. He would never move. Not until he could hold her again.

So he waited. He ignored the strange faces people gave him. He ignored the incredulous faces. He wouldn't let them bother him. He had something to do.

Two hours later.

"Son, you have to move." The police officer said, crossing his arms.

Jace just shook his head. "There's someone I'm waiting for. I'm not moving."

The police man laughed and shook his head.

"Don't you think they're a little late?" He smiled.

"She'll come." Jace stated. He knew she would come. He knew.

It was all he knew.

The man just chuckled. "You won't be saying that tomorrow."

He turned and walked doewn the side walke and climbed into his police car.

Jace didn't care what he had said. She was coming.

Day three

The rain pounded down in hard drops. People ran frantically to their destination, umbrellas in their hand.

They paid no attention to him. Didn't care that he had no umbrella or coat. They didn't care thatt he was soaking wet, but neither did he.

He would stay for as long as he had too. He didn't care if there was a tornado and he sat right in it's ferocious path. He would stay.

A lady with an umbrella came close. She noticed him. She stared at him than hurried over to him.

"What are you doing? It's terrible out here." She bent down putting her umbrella over then both.

Jace smiled. "I'm waiting for someone."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then can I get you something? Do you need anything an umbrella, a coat?"

He smiled and nodded.

He grabbed the photo and held it out for her. "Have you seen this girl?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "No I'm sorry."

He nodded and tucked it away. "Than if you see her can you tell where I am?"

She nodded, straightening up again."I'll keep an eye out, but are you sure you don't need anything?"

He nodded. She looked like she thought this was strange. And it was. He couldn't deny that. But he stayed. Because though it was strange he would stay put until she came.

She bit her lip. "Okay, but take this," She said holding her umbrella out to him. "The rain can get pretty crazy in New York." She smiled.

He smiled and took the umbrella.

"Thank you."

Day thirteen

Clary pov

She cleaned the dishes, scrubbing the grime off to reveal glossy dishes.

She watched the news on the small, old television set. She turned from the tv to clean a cup. They jabbered abou the weather as if they couldn't tell it was raining outside.

Then she looked up as they turned to a new topic. 'The man who can't be moved'.

Her friend had said something about him.

"They call him the man who can't be moved. It has been about two weeks since he first sat there." A picture came up of a familiar face.

Jace.

His face was in the center with a background of the store where they first met. He was the man who can't be moved?

"He says he's waiting for someone." Then a picture of her came up.

She gasped. He was waiting for her. He was waiting. He'd been waiting for two weeks.

She grabbed her coat and shoved her arms through the sleeves. "Mom I'll be back soon. I'm going to see Jace!" She shouted and ran through the door.

Ten minutes later

Jace's pov

He sat his head against the wall of the department store.

He heard footsteps pound against the side walk as someone ran around the corner. He looked as a petite red head came into view.

"Jace…" She stood in front of him, her chest rising and falling heavily from running.

"Jace." She said as she knelt down in front of him. Jace sat up, leaning closer to her.

"Clary. You came." He smiled and stroked her cheek.

She smiled back and cupped his face "Yeah I came."

He pulled her to him crushing his mouth to hers. They kissed slowly, ignorant to the people around them.

He pulled back to look at her.

"You came."

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by the lovely cassie clare and the story was inspired by the man who can't be moved by the script.


End file.
